Liquid crystal display devices which utilize the electro-optical effects of liquid crystals and organic EL display devices which use an organic electroluminescence element are being developed and practically utilized as display devices for use in electrical appliances and electronic devices.
In particular, when an organic EL element is used as a display element, the display device has a high viewing angle and can display with high definition. In addition, the display device can be manufactured on a flexible substrate. A display device which can bend a flexible substrate between a display part and a periphery circuit part for driving a display element is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-197757. Therefore, it is possible to provide a small scale display device as a whole while enlarging the display part.